Nightmare Inuyasha
by KuroSeishin13
Summary: Kagome is having weird dreams about Inuyasha. But after these dreams, he acts totally different. He begins to fall in love with her more and more after each dream. He may even forget about Kikyo! Please R&R! A story of Love, Lust, Hilarity, and Death.
1. Nightmare Inuyasha

**Nightmare Inuyasha**

This time… his Tetsusaiga was gone for good, and there was no way to get it back into his grasp.   
Inuyasha began to pulsate. He felt his demon blood running through his veins. Kagome watched as Inuyasha began to change into his full demon form. "K-Kagome… run!" Inuyasha said. "No! I won't leave you".

"Please…".

Inuyasha began moaning and then hollering. The pain felt like a fire… burning and growing inside of him. "Inuyasha!" she yelled.   
The yelling finally stopped. Inuyasha got up slowly with his head down. "Inu…Yasha"? "Hello Kagome!" he said with his bloodshot eyes opened wide.   
Kagome gasped. She was frozen with fear as he walked over to her.   
"My dear Kagome… kiss me…". Kagome's eyes widened with fear and yet… happiness. "Why are ya looking at me like that?" Inuyasha said. He deeply kissed her. She was caught up in the feelings until he started to caress her tongue. She smacked him across the face. "Aww, now why ya gotta be like that…?" he asked humorously. Kagome began to run.   
'_Inuyasha… what's wrong with you'_?   
"Come back Kagome! Don't you like the new me?" he growled, running after her. He ran slowly because to him, chasing Kagome was fun. Just then, Kagome noticed that it was very hot. '_Where did all this heat come from?…WAIT! Inuyasha is in the heat, so it must be fogging up his brain. I know how to stop him without mother nature_!' she thought. She finally stopped running.

"Why'd ya stop? I have having fun chasing you".   
'_All I have to do is be a turn on to him, he'll get confused, and I'll make him sit. I'm so dense_!' she thought. She walked toward him with a look of love on her face. '_What is she doing, even though she is attractive…and beautiful...and..._'. His thoughts trailed off as he drooled on the inside. "Inuyasha...", she said as she walked into his arms."Hah! I new you'd see things my way Kagome", he said.

"Inuyasha, I have to tell you something".

"Yes Kagome"?

She moved her lips toward his ears. There was at least a 15 second pause. Then she said, "sit boy...". He fell to the ground s Kagome stared at him silently. '_Did it work?'_ she thought. Inuyasha got up slowly, struggling at first, but then he got up, his eyes were closed. "Please, please be yourself Inuyasha. I can't bear it anymore", she whispered to herself. His eyes opened slowly. "So you thought you could get rid of me Kagome?!" he growled. She gasped, Inuyasha was still demon. "Now...you die", he roared. Inuyasha cracked hos knuckles and ran after you. She ran as fast as she could and began crying. The tears flowed behind her.

" I thought you had feelings for me Kagome! Why'd you do it"?!

"Please wake me up. This must be a nightmare"!

Inuyasha ran faster and pounced on her. "Aww...why're ya crying? Are you that afraid of dying?" he asked, making her heart beat faster and faster. The tears rolled faster and burned her cheeks. He had her pinned against the ground, whimpering. He brought his claws up with the other hands piercing her neck. His claws were cutting her. As soon as he struck...she flung up from he sleepingbag. She was sweating and her heart was racing fiercly. "Whew! It was just a nightmare", she said. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. '_But it felt...so real_', she thought. He was sleeping peacefully, his ears twitching. She walked over to him and stared. '_He looks so peaceful_'. She pecked a kiss at his forehead and smiled. Then she stroked behind his ear, but careful not to wake him up. "Inuyasha, I-I think that I'm.....".

**The End**

**Now you all know what she said and what was going down. She loves him. When I find my other story, I'll put it on. But only if I get at least 2-3 reviews!!! As Kagome would say, "See ya soon!".**


	2. Love?

Since I had alot of reviews, I'll make a chapter 2, but this is the last one! Just to clear some things up, that's why. 

**Love...?**

* * *

"Inuyasha, I-I think that I'm..." Kagome started. She leaned closer to his face to get a better look at the peacefulness, but she fell forward. Their lips connected. Inuyasha woke up to the feeling of someone's lips on his own. As soon as their eyes connected, they began to blush big time. Kagome backed away from him as fast as she could. "Inu...yasha", she said. He turned away, trying not to let her see him blushing so hard, but she saw anyway. She crawled over to him. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry..." she began. "Kagome..." he said as he turned back to her.

"I'm so, so sorry".

He put on a smirk. "stupid...".

"What did you call me"?

"I said your stupid".

"Your stupid, STUPID"!

"I'm not as stupid as you, apologizing for nothing...".

Kagome began to get angry. "Ughhhh...Inuyasha! SI--". Her sentenced was smothered by a kiss from him. She blushed redder than before. He finally broke the kiss. But, he could see that she was about to talk and kissed her again. Then he sat her on his lap. "Will you just be quiet?" he whispered gently. She was about to get angry again, but her kissed her one last time. Not too short, but not too long either. She finally got the picture. Then, she put her head on his chest and got comfortable. She pulled her sleeping bag overtop of their bodies too keep warm andbegan tofall to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat. "Inuyasha?" she began. "Hmm..." he said sleepily. "I love y....", it trailed away as she drifted to sleep. Her head on his chest, and his arms around her. One around her waist, and the other on her head.

**THE END**

* * *

Okay! Now that's the end! For all of the people who reviewed the first time, I really appreciate it-! Please review, this was my first story, and I feel very satisfied with it. No flamers please... ahh yes....And if you want, in the reviews, you can address me as Akumu. Which means Nightmare. Bye!


	3. Secret prt 1: Kagome and Sango

**Okay! I'll just tell ya'll when I 'm ending the story. Because people keep telling me that I need to finish. And plus, I keep getting ideas. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer**: _**I...do...not..o-own...Inu...Inuyasha...THERE! I SAID IT! T-T**_

**Chapter 3- Secret: part 1(Kagome & Sango)**

**

* * *

**

Kagome awoke to the morning light shining in her face. She groaned a bit and looked to her right to see Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. Then to the other side of the campsite to see Miroku on one side of the camp site, and the other side, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala. She got up from Inuyasha's grasp slowly.  
'_Whew! I'm so happy Miroku and Sango didn't catch me and Inuyasha like that..._' she thought. She blushed at the thought from last night. '_That was a side of Inuyasha I never saw...and what about that dream? Creepy..._'. A gust of wind flew by and ran through her body, making her shiver. She began to head to head toward the spring nearby. Sango woke up. "Mmm-mmmm... Oh good morning Kagome", she said rubbing her eyes, "Where are you headed?  
"Oh, good-morning Sango. I'm headed toward the hot spring. Wanna come"?

"Sure, lemme get my towel and things".

* * *

**At the hotspring**

Kagome was silent while they were in the spring. Her face was so serious, at some points, it looked like she wasn't even breathing. "Kagome?" Sango said. She wouldn't budge.

**Kagome's POV**(point of view):

'_Inuyasha, I never really seen that side of you before. Well, I'm glad that you showed me that side, because after that dream,...After that dream I wouldv'e never been able to look at you the same again..._'.

"Kagome...? Kagome?!" Sango yelled.

"Huh?"

"Don't scare me like that! Kagome...".

"Oh...Hehehe! I'm sorry Sango".

Sango smiled. "I thought you were dead there for a minute...".

Kagome smiled back and looked back into space, which seemed to be on the floor of the spring. Sango looked at her again.

"Kagome, what's the matter"?

"Huh? Oh, nothing. There's alot of things on my mind, that's all".

"Like what"?

Kagome let out a sigh. "Sango, have you ever had feelings for Miroku"?

"What type of feelings...", she asked suspiciously.

"You know, like, love feelings, or even liking him at all"?

Sango got a embarrassed expression. "Well-uh...ummm".

"Just tell the truth Sango".

"Well...I guess at some points...when he's serious, though"!

"Do you have any idea why you do like him"?

"Well, I dunno...I guess because when he's serious, he has a cute face and he's, well...an okay guy. Not a womanizing monk".

"I see, I guess he is kinda cute".

"Yeah...Hey Kagome? I'm starting to get the feeling that you like Inuyasha".

Kagome's face got all flustered up. "What"?!

"Oh, don't act like I didn't notice. You're always cutsie when around him. And you're the same way with Kouga"!

Kagome had a confused look. She blushed more than she had imagined. "Uhh...We need to get back to camp! The others would be worried if we stayed any later", she said. "I guess you're right. Let's go", Sango said. The girls got dressed and headed back for camp.

* * *

**At Camp**

When they got there, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala were all awoke. "Good Morning guys!" the girls said in unison. "Good morning ladies", Miroku replied. Shippo ran up to Kagome. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to the spring, Kagome?" he asked. "And why didn't they tell me..." Miroku whispered. Sango was flaming. "Lecherous MONK!" she yelled, glomping him in the head. "What took ya?" Inuyasha said in his usual tone. Kagome looked over at him and smiled. He looked at her and put a smile on, too. Sango and Miroku looked at them back and forth and then shrugged there shoulders. "What?!" Inuyasha yelled noticing the looks that they were giving him and Kagome. Shippo didn't even understand. "I'll never understand you guys with your lover spats". Inuyasha's fist met Shippo's head. "Owowowowow! Kagome!" Shippo whined. Kagome knew she would regret this. "Inuyasha....".

"Oh Kagome! No! Don't--".

"...sit...".

Inuyasha hit the floor. He got up rubbing his face. "Ughhh! Kagome! What was that for?!" he screamed. She walked over to him. "No matter how much I like you, Inuyasha, you'll still have to pay for hurting Shippo", she whispered. He groaned, "Oh I see...you like Shippo more than ya like me, huh"? She stuck her tongue out at him in a playful way and walked over to Shippo. "Don't worry Shippo, that mean old Inuyasha won't hurt you again", she said. Shippo put on a big smile and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. "Nyah, nyah!" he said. Sango walked over to Kagome with Kilala on her shoulder. "Kagome, can I talk to you?" she said.  
"Sure Sango..." she replied back. Sango grabbed her arm and dragged her a couple of feet away from the campsite.

"Okay...what's up Sango"?

"You know whats up Kagome! You do like Inuyasha!!!"

"sigh Sango I thought we've already been through this..."

"Kagome, you didn't say anything back at the spring when I brought it up!"

Kagome blushed. "Uhhh...Alright, alright, I'll tell you!"

Sango's face filled with glee.

"Sango...I do...NOT like Inuyasha, okay?"

The expression changed to a BO-RING look."sigh Okay Kagome, I believe you...".

"Good. NOW STOP HASSLIN' ME!"

Sango walked back to camp. 'Whew! I thought she would find out. Kagome-1, Sango-zip! The secret's safe, now as long as Miroku doesn't ask alot of questions, I'm okay...', she thought.

**To be Cont.**

**_(thats what i'm gonna say from now on)_**

**Well, Review please. Sorry if it was corny. I wasn't really in the mood. I'll have another one on around Wednesday or Thursday. Or maybe even later**


	4. Secret prt 2: Inuyasha and Miroku

**Sorry about me not writing in...I guess we can use the term "decades". I was busy with other things, like my other story quizzes and school and an rpg website.  
If you like, you can take the quizzes here: The rpg site is: My screenname on there: animegurl112613 Look me up some time! o.**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own his brother, so back off!_

**Chapter 3- Secret: part 2(Inuyasha and Miroku)**

* * *

Inuyasha sat in a tree above the extinguished campfire. Miroku looked up at him. "Inuyasha, can you come down here?" he asked. "For what?" he scoffed. Miroku knew that that was coming. He rubbed his temples. _'Oh, how I wish Kagome were here now...'_ he thought. "Can you not be so stubborn for just this once!" he shouted up the tree. Inuyasha glared down at him. _'I guess I can give him a break...'_ He jumped from the tree. "Whaadaya want?" he asked Miroku. Miroku grabbed the sleeve of his haori and dragged him off into the forest surrounding them. "Just come with me..." he sighed. Inuyasha blinked at him shockingly, but willingly followed.

* * *

**With Kagome & Sango**

****

Sango and Kagome began to walk back to the campsite. When they got there, they found that Inuyasha and Miroku were gone. "Shippo? Shippo, where are you?" Kagome called out. Shippo came trotting toward them. "You called me Kagome?" he asked sweetly.

"Where did the boys go?"

"I don't know...Inuyasha was in the tree and Miroku was hollering at him when I last saw them," Shippo shrugged.

Kagome and Sango looked to each other. "That can't be good..." Sango said. "You said it, sister..." Kagome said with a worried expression, looking toward the forest.

* * *

**With Inuyasha and Miroku**

****

Miroku finally decided that they were a safe distance away from camp. "What is this all about Miroku!" Inuyasha asked scornfully. Miroku looked around, cleared his throat, and took a breath. Inuyasha blinked. "Hello? Earth to monk! Can you hear me?" Inuyasha yelled. "I've learned you secret..." Miroku said calmly with a short grin. Inuyasha lifted one brow and stared at the monk. "What secret? Monk, are you on something?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know what I'm talking about Inuyasha..."

"If I knew what you were talking about, I wouldn't be asking you in the first place!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll tell you then...I know you're in love with Kagome..."

Inuyasha swallowed hard and began to sweat. "What are you talking about? Are you assuming--"

"I'm not assuming anything! I saw you two smile at each other!" Miroku said with a big grin on his face, elbowing Inuyasha in the arm and lifting his eyebrows as if to give a hint. Inuyasha started to look a little peeved. "Miroku, so help me God, I will tear your neck off!" he said, cracking his knuckles.

"Hah! So I was right! You do like her! I can't blame you, when I first laid eyes on her, I knew she would--." Inuyasha punched him upside the head. "For one thing, you have Sango for that, and another, I don't like Kagome! She's just helping me get the shards of the jewel back!"

Miroku stared at Inuyasha. "How do you mean?"

Kagome lurked through the trees, searching for Inuyasha and Miroku without trying to be spotted. She finally heard their voices followed them. When she came to where they were, she crouched in a bush. _'Have to make sure that Inuyasha won't give up our secret...'_ she thought.

"Whaddaya mean 'How do I mean'! I mean she's nothing to me!"

Kagome gasped silently from where she was from. _'He doesn't mean that, he's just trying to protect us...isn't he?'_

"Inuyasha..."

"No! You brought this up, and now I'm lettin' you know! Kagome is no one! Just a navigator to help me retrieve the shards and put them back together, after that, I don't care what happens to her! All I'll have to care about is ME!" he shouted.

Kagome stood up, clenching her fists and staring at the two boys. Miroku looked over Inuyasha's shoulder. "Umm, Inuyasha..." he said.

"What is it now!" he yelled.

Miroku pointed discreetfully over Inuyasha's shoulder. _'He's in trouble...'_ Inuyasha turned to see Kagome standing there, teary-eyed with clenched fists. "K-Kagome!" he called to her. "Save it..." she said, turining her head away so they wouldn't see her cry. She ran off back to camp, crying. Miroku turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a dumbfounded look on his face as he watched her run off. _'Kagome...'_ he thought. "You're so insensitive, Inuyasha..." Miroku said. "Do you think I'm not aware of what I just did!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku. Kagome ran past Sango into the cabin and fell on her sleeping bag, crying. _'W-Why Inuyasha? Why would you say that?'_. Sango ran into the cabin. "Kagome, what happened?" she asked concernedly. "Just leave me alone," she cried as she smothered her face in her pillow. Sango respected what Kagome said and left her alone in the cabin. Kagome's tears burned her cheeks.

* * *

**With the others**

****

Miroku walked up to Sango, Inuyasha not that far behind him. "Miroku, what happened to Kagome?" Sango asked him.

"How is she?" Miroku asked.

"She wants us to leave her alone..."

Inuyasha turned away from them. "It's my fault..." he muttered.

Kagome buried her face deeper into the pillow. '...I hate you Inuyasha'

**To be Cont.**

**Omigosh, Kagome hates Inuyasha! Somebody tell me she's kidding! Somebosy please! Review please! I want to hear your comments. I loved this chapter. No flamers! Next one maybe...3 days from now! As Kagome would say even though she can't because she's crying: "See you soon!"**


	5. Run Away Home

**I would like to give a special thanks to all of my readers. I remember when I was only going to make this a one shot thing. I'm glad I didn't. Now, I must reply to some of my reviews.**

**Kikioh7: I don't know if she still loves him! I'm only a mere Anime lover!  
InuyashaCrazyFanGal: Thanks for the compliment! I hope you update soon, too!  
AkuTenshi13: Imooto, you are no threat to the great AKUMU! And I don't think Kagome will give up that easy, will she? O.O**

**inuyashaishot655: You guesses it! He's an idiot. He hates accusations, even though Miroku was right...and yes, he is hott! But not like my Sesshy! nn**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own his brother, so hands off ladies! He's MY koibito!_

**Chapter 4- Run away home****

* * *

**

Sango turned to Inuyasha. "What did you just say?" she asked as if she were to hit him. "You heard me...it's my fault...but, I didn't mean to--" he stopped. He began to feel a lump in his throat. Miroku turned away from them. "It's...somewhat my fault too, Sango," he sighed. "If I hadn't pressured Inuyasha so much, he would've never had to say that. I guess you can say that Kagome was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Sango hit Miroku upside the head with her Haraikotsu. "Ow! It's true, you have to admit," he said, rubbing his head. Sango sighed. Inuyasha began to walk off into the woods. "Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Sango shouted to him. Miroku held his arm out in front of her. "It's best to leave them both alone..." he said. Sango nodded and sighed.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

_'Why'd I have to say that...why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut? I'm so stupid...'_.

Shippo was coming from the river nearby with a bucket of water. "Oh, hey Inuyasha!" he said cheerfully. Inuyasha just walked past him. "Huh?" _'Inuyasha walked by like I wasn't here? I wonder what's up?'_ Shippo ran behind Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"Go away..." Inuyasha said coldly.

Shippo shuddered and ran off. _'Whatever's wrong with him, I don't want to be there to find out'_. He was so busy running that he forgot about the water he gathered.

* * *

**Later that Night**

Kagome noticed that no one was outside on the campsite. She packed all of her things and left the cabin. "Goodbye...Inuyasha...," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She put her backpack on her back and headed for the Bone-Eaters Well. "Inuyasha...since you don't want me here...You won't have to worry about it anymore," she whispered. She looked into the dark well. "Goodbye...everyone..." she shuddered. She jumped into the well with no regrets of leaving everyone.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha sat in a tree, looking up at the full moon. "Kagome...," he sighed. All of a sudden, he heard his friends voices coming toward here. "Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. "What do you three want, I left so you would leave me alone..." Inuyasha scoffed. Sango butted in, "Kagome left!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he turned to his friends.

"What are you saying?"

"We're saying that Kagome left and went home! She wasn't in the cabin!" Shippo added. "What did you do to her!"

"This is no time for arguing Shippo," Miroku said to the little kitsune.

"She left this behind in the cabin where her stuff used to be...," Sango said, handing Inuyasha the note.

It read: "_Dear Everyone, _

_I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be coming back for a while. I'm sorry you all have to suffer for something that someone else did...I'll see you all in a far off future. Inuyasha, since you don't want me there, you won't have t worry about me anymore. I went home, and I'm never coming back...I thought I loved you, I really did. But you were just using me. So I can finally say this. I hate you Inuyasha! I've never hated someone like this, but you're an exception! I hope I never see your sorry face again. I don't care what happens to you! Have a great life with Kikyo, you bastard!  
Kagome_".

Inuyasha read the note again and then crushed it in his hands, almost close to tears.

"What does it all mean?" Sango asked.

"She said that...she's never coming back...," Inuyasha choked. The lump in his throat returned.

"What!" Shippo whined.

"I don't blame her...," Miroku said. "She was in love with Inuyasha, and he hurt her like this..."

"But...I didn't--I"

"You better make this right!" Sango yelled as she grabbed him by the collar of his haori.

Inuyasha turned away from Sango. "If that's the way she feels, then I don't care..."

"But the thing is, you DO care Inuyasha! You do!" Sango shouted at him, shaking him harshly. "I want my best friend back!" Sango sobbed on him.

Miroku took Sango away from Inuyasha and hugged her. "There there, everything will be okay...," he said as he patted her head. "Inuyasha, are you going to let everyone suffer because of your stubborn attitude!" Miroku shouted to him. Inuyasha looked at him and took off, running in any random direction. "Don't come back without Kagome!" Miroku yelled after him. Sango wiped her eyes and rested on Miroku. "Where's he going?" she asked. "Who knows...," Miroku sighed.

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

Inuyasha found himself coming to tears. He forced them back down with a huge swallow as he kept running. When he finally stopped, he found himself at the Bone-Eaters Well. He looked into the dark well. "Kagome...," he whispered.

* * *

**In Kagome's time**

"Kagome, you're home!" Sota cheered. "Yeah, I'm home, for good hopefully..." she said, forcing a smile on her face. "Welcome home," her grandpa and mother said together. "Hey gramps, Mama...," she said quietly. She ran over to them and hugged her mom, crying. "Kagome, is there something wrong?" her mom asked. Kagome knew what was wrong, but lied to them. She shook her head. "I'm just glad to be back..." she sobbed. When she finally stopped crying, her grandpa came downstairs.

"I drew you some bath water, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Gramps."

* * *

She went upstairs into the bathroom and took off her clothes. After she washed, she lowered herself into the tub. She let out a deep sigh. "I wonder if they got my letter..." she said to herself. She began crying all over again when she remembered what she wrote to Inuyasha. After she got out the tub and finished crying, she dried off and dressed into her pajamas. Then, she fell on her bed and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she saw her three jewel shards. _'Why am I still keeping those?'_ she thought. _'It's not like I'm going back...'_ She slowly drifted off to sleep. _'I'm never going back, if Inuyasha doesn't want me there, then I won't go back...'_ With that last thought, she went to sleep.

**To be Cont.**

**Oh boy! Kagome is really serious! I thought she was kidding! But who knows, she may go back...I mean, she still kept the jewel shards, and why would she keep something that gives her sadness and depression? And what is Inuyasha going to do? Was he also serious?Will he go back to get her, or leave her be? After all, it was her choice to leave, and it was his fault. Find out in the next Chapter of "Nightmare Inuyasha"!**


	6. Confrontation

**I must thank all of my reviewers once again!  
kikioh7: Yes, Inuyasha is a baka. But for the first time in the history of all Inuyasha stories, he admitted he was wrong! Something bad may happen to Kikyo. I don't know. But I do hate her with a passion! .  
FanGirl1111: No need for throwing bricks! I have made the next chappie! (Obviously, lol)  
inuyasha-backlashwave: I don't know what Inuyasha shall do...I'm only a chef! grabs a chef hat a spatula SEE!  
animefan101: The world shall wait no longer! Here's the next chapter of "Nightmare Inuyasha"!**

**Disclaimer**: _I OWN INUYASHA! Just kidding...but I am working on it. His brother is already mines though, so back off bishies!_

**Chapter 5- Confrontation

* * *

**

The next morning, Kagome awoke to the sound of rain rapping against her roof. She walked over to the window to see nothing but gray. _This is a great morning to feel bad…_ she thought. She looked to her bed; it reminded her of the day Inuyasha slept there. She looked over to her desk; it reminded her of when Inuyasha was looking through her scrapbook that was filled with pictures taken of her friends and family. She then turned to her alarm clock; it reminded her of when Inuyasha came in the middle of the night while she was asleep and he destroyed it. Buyo was resting next to her bed. He reminded her of when Inuyasha was playing with him for oh-so many times. She looked to her jewel shards, and they reminded her of all the adventures she and Inuyasha had together. All of the times they shared, good or bad. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. Everything reminded her of Inuyasha. But she was never going to see him again. Not for a long, long time. She collapsed to the floor in tears. "Inuyasha..." she mouthed. She covered her face as the tears came down faster and faster each time.

"Get up...you stupid girl," she heard a familiar voice say. Kagome stopped crying and looked up to see a boy in a red haori with long white hair and dog ears. "Inu...yasha?" she sniffed, wiping away tears. She jumped up and hugged him. "Oh Inuyasha! I hoped that you would come back for me!" she laughed. "Release him," another voice said. Kagome gasped. She looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. His icy glare gave her shivers up her spine. "Who said that?" she asked confusedly, looking around the room. Just then, and young woman in a priestess robe and long black hair, much like her own, appeared behind Inuyasha. "K-Kikyo!" she gasped. The priestess smiled. "I'm flattered that you remember my name," she smiled. "Inuyasha? Why did you bring her here?" Kagome asked him. Kikyo glared at her. "Do not bother him with such questions…" she said scornfully. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck from behind him and rested her head on his shoulder. Kagome swallowed deeply. "He chose to bring me here, after all, he does love me, no?" Kagome shook her head as tears welled up. Her heart began to slowly pick up pace as if she were going to die at any second. "W-What are you t-talking about…?" she asked hesitantly. Kikyo's brown eyes opened and she looked to the jewel shards on Kagome's night table. "You know what…at times, I was actually jealous of you, a weak replica of myself," Kikyo laughed. "I guess I didn't really have anything to worry about, it wasn't as if you were any competition…" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned to Inuyasha, who was just standing there in a complete daze. "But I'll never have to worry about you again…" the priestess grimaced.

The rain outside of her window began to fall harder and thunder crashed. Kagome winced and then looked at Kikyo again. "What're you talking about?" she asked her. "It's really simple, I'm going to take your jewel shards so you won't ever be able to return to our home. And you won't ever come between Inuyasha and I again," she sneered. Kagome couldn't find herself to speak. "Everything was fine…until you showed up. At times, I even feel disgusted that a being like you was ever reincarnated from someone like myself. The only reason Inuyasha ever loved you was because whenever he looked into your eyes, he saw a piece of me living inside of you…because you look almost exactly like myself. You were never the one that Inuyasha wanted, for he always longed for me, even when I was dead…" "You're wrong!" Kagome shouted, cutting Kikyo off. "Inuyasha had always loved you, that's true, but he had gotten over you for a short period of time…and he was in love with me! I'm sorry if I ever got between you two!" Kikyo snarled and gritted her teeth, staring at Kagome, her arms still around Inuyasha's neck. Lightning struck as the thunder grew louder. "That's why I left! I never wanted to be a burden to anyone! Never! But there's one thing that I can't change, and that's my love for Inuyasha! I know that I could never love him as you did! That's why I'll never try!" Kikyo smirked at Kagome's words. "That's very touching…are you done now?" she asked her, still smiling. Inuyasha bent his head down and closed his eyes, smiling as well. Kagome gasped as the tears that swelled up began to fall at a slow pace. "If you really don't want to come back, then I'll grant your wish and take the jewel shards from you. You can live here in your own time for the rest of your pathetic life." Kikyo began to walk over to Kagome's nightstand to retrieve the jewels. Kagome ran over to the table and snatched up the shards before Kikyo could get to them. "I won't let you have these! I won't!" she shouted at her. The thunder and lightning crashed again. Kagome's tears flowed faster.

"Why you pretentious little--okay, I guess we'll have to take them from you by force…I was hoping that we could avoid confrontation, but you just won't let that happen."

"You'll have to kill me before I ever let you have these shards of the Shikon Jewel!"

Kikyo smiled. "That's exactly what I intend to do…" she laughed. She walked over to Inuyasha and put her lips up to his ear. "Transform…" she whispered. Just then, Inuyasha's hair began to flow unnaturally and he started yelling. His demon blood rushed through his veins, and he didn't hold back. Two purple stripes came from either side of his cheeks; his eyes grew a crimson color, his irises becoming a light blue. Kagome stared in shock. _This is just like my dream…why won't my feet move…C'mon Kagome, RUN!_ she shouted in her head. Inuyasha's nails grew at a strange rate and they became sharp. There was no stopping him this time. There was nothing that she could do, or was there? "Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha was still standing. "What! I- I don't understand! Why didn't he sit?" she said confused. "It's also really simple, I knew you would try that little dog trick on Inuyasha, so I changed that necklace around his neck some. Now, instead of you, I am in control. And, unlike you, he likes when I'm in control," Kikyo laughed. Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "No…it can't be…" she cried, covering her mouth. A crash of lightning hit and all of the lights went out. Kagome screamed. Kikyo cackled. Inuyasha growled. "Kill her…get the jewel shards for me! For us!" she shouted, pointing at Kagome. Inuyasha glared at Kagome and pounced at her. Luckily, she jumped out of the way just in time. She screamed again and ran out of the room. Inuyasha crashed into her closet, knocking the door over. "Get her! Don't let her escape!" Kikyo yelled, pointing out of the room. Her hair began to flow as the window burst open with a loud thrash of lightning and thunder right behind it.

Kagome continued to run throughout her house. She ran into her mother's room. "Mama!" she shouted. She heard growling and turned to see a large shadow running behind her. She whimpered and kept running. She ran into a wall and flew down the steps. "Gramps! Sota! Anybody!" she screamed. Inuyasha jumped from the top of the steps to the bottom. Kagome held the shards so close to her that they were almost invisible. She clenched them in her fist tightly and ran a little bit faster. Kikyo left the room and watched the chase from a safe distance. "KILL HER INUYASHA! BRING ME BACK HER JEWEL SHARDS!" she laughed maniacally. Inuyasha snarled and went to tackle Kagome again. She jumped out of the way just as she did before, but didn't get away without a bruise. His claws cut through her pajama pant leg. Some blood trickled down and stained the pajamas. She ran toward her door and tried to pull it open. It wasn't budging. She ran over to a window and tried to lift it, but there was no use. "Why won't anything open?" she screamed. Kikyo laughed louder as her eyes grew a deep shade of red. "Kill her Inuyasha! Kill her now!" she shouted to him. Inuyasha ran after Kagome again. He was putting all of his effort into it this time. Kagome limped into the kitchen and attempted to open the kitchen door or windows, but it was done in vain. There was no way for her to get out of the house. She grabbed a knife out of the silverware drawer and ran into the living room again. Kikyo looked down at her. "You can't run for long, girl…you can't escape, you can't resist your own death," the crazed woman said. Inuyasha came at Kagome and knocked the knife to the floor. Kagome screamed. Inuyasha picked up the knife. She started to run, but she froze in place. A sharp pain went through her back. She turned slowly and fell to her knees. She looked behind her to see the knife that she once had in her possession now in her back. Inuyasha smirked, as did Kikyo. The jewel shards flew from her hand as she fell completely to the floor. Blood overflowed from her mouth as she heard footsteps coming toward her. It was Inuyasha. "Inu…yasha? Why…?" she choked. He picked up the jewel shards and the last that she saw was Kikyo and Inuyasha's sneering faces, laughing at her.Then, she was gone.

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed, moaning. It was still only late night, around 1am. "Inuyasha…please no…" she said in her sleep. "Kagome…wake up," a voice said to her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing overtop of her. She gasped and flew to the backboard of her bed. "Kagome?" he said. He went to touch her, but she only moved away from him more. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome…I'm so sorry," he murmured. She looked at him, teary-eyed. She began to bawl as she reached out and hugged him, pulling him down on her bed. "Inuyasha!" she cried. He rubbed her head in order for her to calm down. She only cried harder. "Inuyasha, I-I'm s-so sorry, I don't hate you, I'm sorry those words ever escaped from me…" she cried. Inuyasha held her close. "It's okay, you had the right to hate me…I shouldn't have said all of those awful things. Kagome, I love you and there's no questions asked," he said. Kagome gasped and stopped hugging him.

_The only reason Inuyasha ever loved you was because whenever he looked into your eyes, he saw a piece of me living inside of you…  
You were never the one that Inuyasha wanted…_

"Kagome?" Kagome lowered her head. "You never loved me…I know that you still love Kikyo…I know that you only love me because I look like Kikyo…" she whispered. Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and kissed her. Then, he held her close. "Shut up…" he said sternly, "I don't want to ever hear you say that again…Kagome, I love you for who you are, not because of who you look like." Kagome inhaled deeply and put her arms around him. "If you ever say that again, I swear I'll rip those words from your soul," he said. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she mumbled. He gave a smirk. "I've come to bring you back…" he said. "Everyone's worried sick about you, and Sango just might kill me if I don't bring you back…" Kagome giggled and wiped her eyes. _Sango…I knew she was my best friend…_ "I have to go to the bathroom," she said, trying to break free of Inuyasha's grasp. Inuyasha's face turned to a disgusted one. He let her go. "I don't think I really needed to know that," he said, crossing his arms. "I'll only be a second," she said, leaving the room.

**With Kagome**

Kagome turned on the bathroom light and washed her face. She looked into the mirror. Just then, she could've sworn she caught a glimpse of Kikyo. Or, was it a reflection of herself? Just then, the picture of Kikyo came back.

_"Your nothing but a weak replica of myself…"_ the mirror Kikyo said. _"Everything was fine…until you showed up…he always longed for me, even when I was dead… you won't ever come between Inuyasha and I again…I will destroy you, from the inside out!"_

Kagome's eyes enlarged as she threw water on her face again. She looked back up to the mirror to see only herself. No one else was there. She sighed in relief and grabbed a towel to wipe her face dry and turned off the light. When she walked into the room, she found Inuyasha sleeping on her bed, just as he once did before in an earlier time. She grinned and climbed in next to him, being sure not to get too close, then shut her eyes. Inuyasha felt her warm body next to his and pulled her closer. Her eyes shot open and she smiled. They both fell asleep in complete contentment.

**To be Cont.**

**YAY! They kissed and made up! I mean literally, too! Well, this concludes another good chapter of "Nightmare Inuyasha". I'm sorry for not posting it earlier. My internet was disconnected for like, 4 months! That's too long ;;! Anyway, I'm typing the next one as we speak. I must find what to write about, but I know I'll get some inspiration! Please Review! Sayounara!**


End file.
